Family Therapy
by Kat8790
Summary: The Hart family is back in therapy!


Chapter 1

"Let's start off with why you are all here." Dr. Greg Baker said as he balanced his pen on the legal pad of paper. He was sitting in a comfortable leather chair in front of a family of nine. They were here…back here really…for family counseling. It had been almost two years since they were relieved of this duty but certain events had caused them to return.

Kyra, the middle child, was the first to speak up. "We are here because our parents think its okay to screw up our lives."

Reba, who was sitting on a loveseat across from her daughter, glared. "We are not screwing up your life. We figured you guys could handle it. You need to grow up!"

"We need to grow up!" Kyra said in disbelief. "You two." She said pointing to the two people on the loveseat in front of her. "Are the reason we are all here again in the first place. You guys are the ones who need to grow up."

"What?" Brock asked who was sitting next to Reba on the love seat.

Kyra nodded. "Yes, you two need to stop this. I am tired of the fighting. I don't know what made you think it was going to be different this time but you screwed it up and now you think that this little family therapy thing is going to work! It didn't work the first time, what makes you think it's going to work again!"

"Hey!" Reba yelled. "This involves all of us. We…" she said pointing to Brock "Didn't screw it up on our own, okay."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "You two are the ones who decided to get remarried and ruin what this family had going. We were fine until you two decided to give it another try." No need to go back. You read correctly. Reba and Brock are remarried again but it isn't going very well if you haven't guessed.

Reba gave her daughter a smug look. "I do recall you being extremely happy for us when you did hear we were getting remarried." Kyra didn't say anything. She just scowled. "Look…" she said turning her attention to Dr. Baker. "I think we need to start with how everyone feels about going to therapy. I feel if we…"

"Oh god." Brock said rolling his eyes.

Reba turned and glared at her husband. "What?"

"Well…if we all just tell how we feel…" he said mocking her. "Oh please Reba. None of us want to be here but you."

Reba frowned and turned away from her husband. "Then fine. I will be the one to talk then." She smiled at the therapist and took a breath. "My husband is a butt!" she blurted out in anger.

"That's you're answer for everything isn't it?" Brock asked in annoyance. "I'm a butt! It's always all my fault. I do everything wrong."

"Good, now you're finally starting to see it my way." She said smirking.

Dr. Baker shifted and smiled. "I am guessing there is a lot of tension between the two of you lately." He said motioning to Brock and Reba.

Reba looked at the doctor like he was crazy. "Ya think?"

The doctor shifted nervously in his chair at Reba's gaze and he decided to focus his attention on the others. "You all haven't said very much." He was looking straight at Van and Cheyenne. "How do you feel about your mother and father marrying again?"

Cheyenne looked to her husband and they both just shrugged. "I guess its okay."

Dr. Baker raised an eyebrow and prepared to write down some notes. "Just okay?"

"Well at first it was…" Cheyenne sighed and looked to her parents, not wanting to hurt their feelings and trying to find the best words to express her feelings. "At first it was fine. I mean we were all shocked when we heard they were getting back together but we got over it." Cheyenne smiled at some memories. "In fact…we were happy for them. We were happy they were finally finding what they wanted out of life."

"You were just happy at first?" Dr. Baker asked curiously. "What about now? How do you feel?"

Cheyenne looked to her husband and then her parents. This was going to be difficult. "We feel they might have made a mistake again."

Reba's jaw dropped and she was about to talk when the doctor stopped her. "Let her finish." He stated. Reba pouted and crossed her arms. Brock chuckled and sent a smug look at Reba who smacked him on the back of the head. "Do I have to separate you two like a couple of kids?" he asked as Brock rubbed the back of his head. They both looked down in shame and shook their heads. "Good, now…" he said turning back to Cheyenne. "Please, continue."

"It's like its eight years ago again." She said running her hands through her hair. "Eight years ago they were fighting all the time about the smallest things and it was just constant, non stop. We…" Cheyenne motioned to herself and Van. "Don't live at the house anymore but we hear from Kyra and Jake how bad it is. They come over our house just to escape the madness and when we go over there for our weekly family dinner it's like a boxing match going on."

Reba looked to her youngest. "Is that true?" Jake just stared at his hands. "We don't fight that much." She said turning back to the therapist. "We just have…disagreements."

Kyra scoffed. "That's an understatement." She shook her head and stared in disbelief at her mother. "Cheyenne just said Jake and I like going over there more because of you guys. You two are fighting all the time. The neighbors even complained once. Barbara Jean…" she said motioning to the blonde woman who was surprisingly staying quiet for the time being. "Even hears you guys screaming at each other late into the night."

"If she's talking about three weeks ago, that wasn't fighting." Brock mumbled turning to his wife with a smirk on his face. Reba turned beet red and smacked Brock across the arm. The family got disgusted looks on their faces.

Kyra felt like puking. "Eww, please and no she wasn't talking about that. She was telling me about you two arguing over which side of the bed to side of the bed to sleep on, from what she told me you shoved dad off and he hit his head on the side table. She heard that!" Kyra yelled. "All the way across the street, you two are always at each other's throats!"

Reba shook her head and gave the doctor a smile. "We don't fight like that. She is just exaggerating."

"And you don't want to face up to it!" Kyra yelled. "You two are doing exactly what this family does. You two never want to talk it out. It's exactly like it was eight years ago. You guys fight and just let it go. Then another fight and another and then soon you're going to be going to lawyers or Dad will be going to another dental hygienist."

"Hey." Brock said, quite offended.

"Well come on dad…" Kyra said not meaning to hurt him but sometimes…the truth does hurt. "You don't exactly have a good track record. You left Mom after twenty years of marriage. You left us after twenty years of being a family. Who's to say you won't do it again?"

Brock frowned and didn't want to look up from his lap. "Do you think it's a good idea that I am here?" Barbara Jean asked nervously as she sat next to her seven year old son. She, at first, had been a little excited to attend the family therapy session. The fact that Reba had informed her she had to was exciting because she figured it was because Reba considered her a part of this family but she had forgotten the subject of her and Brock's affair might come up. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

"Yes…" Reba said speaking up. "You have to be here. You are part of this family now and I know it's a sore subject but you're affair with my husband does need to be discussed."

"Why?" Brock asked turning to his wife. "It's in the past. What good does it do to bring it up now?"

Reba couldn't believe him. "We've never discussed it!" she yelled. "We put it off as nothing or at least you do. You don't want to talk about it. You just change the subject or say a quick sorry like it that will make it go away or you walk away. What does walking away do?"

"Did you ever think it might be hard for me to discuss it?" he asked in a tone that made is seem like she should understand.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yeah and it's such a picnic for me to talk about how my husband cheated and left me." She said sarcastically.

"I told you I was sorry. I said I made a mistake."

"That's not good enough!" she yelled. "As I said saying your sorry doesn't make it all go away like that."

Brock couldn't fully grasp how she could act this way. "I've been trying to make it right!" he yelled back. "I've been trying to make it up to you but all you want to do is throw it back into my face about the biggest mistake of my life!"

"Okay…" Dr. Baker said stopping them before it all got out of hand. He could tell by the shifting of the little boy next to Barbara Jean that he was becoming uncomfortable. He knew if he had let them continued Henry would soon come up and it would not be pretty. He needed to get them to open up but start with a safe topic. He would bring up the role of Barbara Jean and Henry in their lives a little later. "I think we need to pick a point to start at." Reba and Brock sighed before nodded along with everyone else and the doctor smiled before turning to the married couple of his left. "I think it's best to start with what brought you all here in the first place. How your relationship rekindled."

Reba looked to Brock and he shrugged. The beginning was always a good place to start. "Okay…" Reba said shifting in her seat to get comfortable. "It started a little over a year and a half ago. Barbara Jean and Brock were going through a few rough patches and we had all thought they would work it out but…" Reba shrugged. "Obviously they didn't. They had just come over to my house…unannounced of course…to tell me some shocking news…"

_A year and a half ago…_

_Reba Hart had just flopped down onto the comfortable sofa of her living room that afternoon ready to have a nice small cat nap before she had to get up and make dinner for her family. It was the first day she had off in she didn't know how long. She had just finished with all the cleaning she had been falling behind with and was ready to relax. She was happy all she had to cook for was Kyra and Jake now that Van and Cheyenne had moved out. She was kind of hoping Kyra and Jake would stay wherever they were at so she could get some rest but she highly doubted it. No matter how much she wanted that time alone she never received it and of course today was no different. _

_She was just about to drift into a nice sleep when the slamming of the front door jolted her awake. She looked to the front door to see Brock and Barbara Jean standing there with slight nervous smiles on their faces. She glared at them through her tired eyes and moved her feet from the couch to the floor. "You two do have a home you know. Why don't you go there?"_

_Barbara Jean giggled and flopped down, wrapping her arms around Reba in a big hug. "I know that's just all talk best friend!" _

_Reba rolled her eyes and pushed Barbara Jean away in annoyance. Reba was beginning to regret declaring Barbara Jean her best friend because now that's all she called Reba…best friend. She never called her by her name much anymore and it was getting on Reba's nerves. _

"_I am going to miss you so much best friend!" Barbara Jean said, crying just a little as she pulled Reba into another hug._

_Reba again pushed her away and stood up. "I really wish you wouldn't do that and stop calling me best friend." She said a little irritated. It was then the words Barbara Jean had said sunk in and she turned to Brock. "What is this crazy woman talking about? Where are you two going?" Brock glared at Barbara Jean and Reba watched as Barbara Jean shifted nervously in her seat. She turned to Brock who was now running his hands through his hair, sighing as he did so. Reba knew this as a sign of nervousness when he was about to reveal something big. "What is going on?"_

_Brock looked up into the beautiful blue eyes he could never get enough of and sighed. "We were supposed to tell you together…" he said giving another glare toward Barbara Jean's way. "And definitely not today but…" Brock gestured for Reba to sit down and she felt it was best to actually listen so she sat back down next to Barbara Jean who was still annoyingly blubbering. "Barbara Jean and I are moving." He said pausing to see her reaction but she just sat there, her jaw to the floor. "To Little Rock." He added._

_Reba, for a moment, forgot to breathe. They were moving? Why? Sure she was tired of them barging into her house and never really giving her the space she desperately wanted but that didn't mean she wanted them to leave. What about the kids? What were they going to think? "Wha…where….why? What about the kids?" she started to question when she finally took a breath._

_Brock knew Reba wouldn't take this so well. "We talked to the kids already." He admitted. He watched as her face grew red with anger and he grimaced in a reflex as he prepared himself for the yelling. _

"_What?" she screamed. "How long have they known?"_

"_We've been talking with them for two weeks about this and they…"_

"_Two weeks!" she yelled in disbelief. "You all have been deciding and planning this behind my back?"_

"_Well Reba we just didn't want to upset you and it really doesn't concern you…"_

"_Doesn't concern me?" She still didn't understand why they would keep something like this from her. "I thought we were all family and now you just decide to change everyone's life without me?"_

"_Reba calm down now…"_

"_Calm down…" Reba said standing up and looking at Brock, her eyes full of anger. "You want me to calm down? Why are you guys moving? When are you guys moving?"_

"_We are moving because Barbara Jean had received an even better offer in Little Rock and she really wants it. We want to work on our marriage and I am willing to move with her. I want this for her." _

_Barbara Jean gave out a girlish squeal as she stood up and hugged her husband. "Isn't he sweet?"_

_Reba glared at the taller woman. "Shut up Barbara Jean." Reba turned back to Brock. "What about everything else you have here?"_

"_Like what?" he asked. "My dentil practice already has plenty of good offers and I already have a job lined up at an office in Little Rock. The kids are okay with it…"_

"_The kids are okay with it?" she asked not wanting to believe it._

_Brock nodded. "Yup, I told you we talked to them about it. Van and Cheyenne have their own life now. Kyra is too preoccupied with her music and Jake is already a teenager. I told him he could come to Little Rock to visit anytime he wanted. He agreed and their all happy for us. I think this move…" He took a breath and forced a fake smile. "Is good." He stated trying to sound convincing. _

_End of Flashback_

"You could really tell I didn't like the idea?" Brock asked as Reba finished telling about that day.

Reba rolled her eyes. "You're not that complicated."

"Hey…" Brock said a little offended.

"So…" Dr. Baker interrupted. He felt a fight might be brewing and he decided to end it then. "You didn't like the fact that they were deciding to leave?"

Reba messed with her nails and shook her head. "No." she simply stated.

"And you kids were okay with it?" he asked turning to them.

They all shifted a little. "Well…" Cheyenne began, speaking for the whole group. "We certainly didn't like it but we supported them because it's what they wanted at the time. I mean…" She sighed and shifted in her seat to get comfortable. "We didn't want them to be so far away but what could we do? We had our own life and they needed their own. The only one who didn't support them was Mom." She said quietly.

Reba glared at her as the therapist turned back to Reba. "You didn't really tell me how you felt when you received the news."

"Is this really necessary?"

The good doctor shrugged. "You wanted to start here." Reba sighed and the doctor smiled. "Why don't you tell me about the actually day you two got together? How long after the day he told you they were moving did you two get together?"

Reba and Brock looked at each other and they both looked a little torn. "That is a little complicated…" Reba began. She wasn't sure herself the exact day they got together. "We talked the day before they were supposed to leave and something did happen…" she said with a slight blush forming on her pale cheeks. "But I don't think we officially were together until his divorce was final."

The doctor thought about it for a moment before shifting his legs and smiling once again. "Why don't you tell me about the day after he told you they were moving? Tell me how you felt."

Reba sighed. "Well I wasn't very happy…" she began. "I was quite sad actually…"

_Flashback_

_Reba frowned as she lazily set the folder inside its file space on the wall. She was currently in her office in the garage doing some work; trying to get her mind off of Brock and the startling news he and Barbara Jean told her two weeks ago. They were moving and she certainly didn't like it. Barbara Jean was just saying a month ago she wasn't going to take the job, that she wanted to work it out with Brock and stay here with the rest of the family. What changed her mind? Why did they want to leave? _

_They had added that they were leaving in a matter of two weeks. Barbara Jean was needed in Little Rock by then. They wouldn't have to worry about the house since they were renting from Reba. She would just need to find new tenants. According to them they already had most of their house packed. They had found a house they loved in Little Rock and already placed a down payment. All they were waiting for really was the guy who bought Brock's practice to sign a few paper and they would be on their way._

_Everything seemed to be working out. Everything was coming along fast and easy. Everyone was happy for them and helping them out. Reba was finally getting her wish of Brock and Barbara Jean being out of her daily life and she hated it. She hated that they were leaving. She hated that every day she looked across the street she saw more boxes being moved into the huge moving truck outside. Reba was the only one not helping and not supporting their decision and no one understood why. _

_How could they not understand? How could Brock not understand? She didn't like how her family was breaking up. They already did this once but they managed to stay close. How could they break it up the family even more? Were they even thinking about her? Did they not care about her feelings? How she felt about all of this? She guessed they didn't. Brock and Barbara Jean were still moving and the rest of the family supported them. _

_Reba sighed and flopped down onto her chair next to her desk. Tomorrow they would be leaving and Reba would truly be alone. She didn't even want to think about it. She wasn't going to say goodbye and she definitely wasn't going to stand by the door and watch them leave. Reba was going to go on with her life as if nothing was different. She would probably be better off without them barging into her life every second of every day. Yeah, she didn't need them. Definitely didn't need Brock there…no way. _

_There was a sudden knock at wood paneling and she turned to see Brock standing in the opened doorway of her garage and for a moment Reba completely lost her ability to breathe._

_Flashback Interrupted_

"You really couldn't breathe for a moment?" Brock asked a smirk on his face. "Just because I walked into a room?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Don't let your ego get any bigger. I was only trying not to breathe in your scent of coco butter and feet."

"You love me." Brock said smiling.

Reba sneered at him and turned to the therapist. "May I continue?" The doctor, who was trying to hold back a laugh, nodded. "Thank you. Now before I was rudely…" She glared at Brock. "Interrupted…Brock had just come into my office…"

_Flashback Continued_

_Reba stared at Brock as he stood there in the doorway. Why did he have to look good?_

_Flashback interrupted AGAIN_

"You thought I looked good?" Brock asked grinning even more.

The doctor held back his smile. "I think we need to stay on topic here. Please wait until she finishes before asking questions."

Brock nodded but couldn't hold back his smirk as he watched Reba turn red.

_Flashback Continued_

_Okay, so she admitted he looked good but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be angry with him for moving away from her. He needed to be here with her…the family. Why was he here now though? Shouldn't he be with his wife? Packing up and leaving her life forever like they apparently wanted to. _

_Reba shook her head and looked down at the folder she held at her desk. "Wh…what do you want?" she stammered. She honestly wasn't in the mood to really talk. She just wanted to get through today and tomorrow, not having to think about the events taking place and trying not to focus on how hard it was going to be for her. _

"_I just wanted to talk." He said stepping inside. _

_Reba sighed and stood up to place the folder she was looking through back on the shelf. "I am really not in the mood to talk nor do I really have the time." She said coldly. _

_Brock slowly walked further into the room, shuffling his feet nervously. "Reba…" he began._

"_I am really busy Brock. I have four houses to show tomorrow and I really need to prepare for that." Reba didn't even look up from what she was working on. She wasn't feeling particular warm at the moment or welcoming. She just wanted to work and get her mind off of things that were happening. Why do you think she took on four houses for tomorrow? It was a much needed distraction for the entire day. So what if she would be tired when she arrived home. At least she wouldn't have to go through those infernal goodbyes and put on a fake smile when she clearly didn't want to. _

_Brock's eyes widened and he approached her desk. "You're not going to be there when Barbara Jean and I leave?" Why was she acting like this? Why wasn't she happy for them? She was getting her wish. They would be out of her lives by tomorrow afternoon and she would only be forced to see them during the holidays and when they came for visits in the summer. Why wasn't she happy?_

_Reba still didn't look up. "Nope." She simply said. _

"_May I ask why?"_

"_I told you…" she stated, still showing no emotion as she stood and walked back to the files on the wall. "I have work to do tomorrow. I do not have the time." Brock's anger was surging through him and he approached her in fast swift movements. He spun her around to face him and he saw the shock on her face as she looked into his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled as she pushed his arms away from her. _

"_What's wrong with me?" he asked in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"_

"_Like what?" she asked pushing him away and stepping towards her desk. _

"_Oh no." he stated taking the folder from her hands and throwing it to the floor, scattering the contents of it all over._

_Reba's jaw dropped and she punched Brock in the arm. "Thanks a lot!" she screamed as she bent down to pick up the papers. "Now I have to go through these again and separate them again!"_

_Brock didn't care he just screwed up her work and probably sent her back a day. He needed to talk with her and he wasn't about to let her get out of this. He bent down and took the papers she had picked up from her hand and threw them back down to the floor. He grabbed her arm and practically threw her in the chair. _

"_Hey!" she said frowning and rubbing her arm. "That hurt." _

_Brock unclenched his fists a little and relaxed. "I'm sorry but I need to talk with you." He calmed down even more and placed his hands on the arms of her chair, preventing her to leave and putting them in the awkward position of being so close. "I need to know why you are acting like this. Why do you not support Barbara Jean and me leaving? What is wrong?" _

_Reba didn't like how close he was and she certainly didn't like being put on the spot, forced to answer the questions she so desperately had been trying to avoid the last two weeks. "Why do you care? You two are leaving tomorrow. It doesn't matter." She said coldly. _

_Brock pushed away from her chair and ran his hands through his hair. "Of course it matters." He said turning back to her. "Because we're family and you act like you don't care anymore. You have been treating us like we're just some neighbors moving away!"_

"_Well…" she said standing so she wouldn't have to be that close to Brock again. Reba turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him and see the pain in his eyes anymore. "You are just neighbors moving away. It's not a big deal."_

"_How could you say that? We are fam…"_

"_No!" she screamed turning back to face him, angry tears threatened to fall. "Do not say we are family because we're not! Family wouldn't do this to one another. You wouldn't just leave like this! If you truly believed that we're still family you would have told me your plans. You would have discussed this with me properly. You and Barbara Jean would have cared what I thought about you two leaving and then we all would have decided what an idiotic idea it was breaking this family apart! You're leaving and moving into a whole another state and you don't seem to care how it affects this family!"_

"_The only person who thinks this is a bad idea is you!" He screamed in frustration. "The kids support us. They think it's a good idea we get our own life. They have theirs and they don't need us anymore. We will be back for holidays and during the summer."_

"_Yeah, holidays, whatever." _

"_You know…" Brock said pausing for a moment to try and keep him calm. "I don't seem to understand why you even care this much. I mean…" he said chuckling with disbelief. "You are getting exactly what you wanted. You won't have us barging into your home anymore. You won't have to deal with our problems. Barbara Jean and I would finally be out of your life!" _

"_Maybe that's not what I want!" Reba blurted out in a scream, finally unable to take it anymore. _

_Brock was taken aback by her sudden outburst. What? She really didn't want them to leave? "What?" he asked very confused. "What does that mean?"_

_Reba bit her tongue. She hadn't of meant to just blurt it out like that and now of course she knew Brock wouldn't let it go without some kind of explanation. "I…don't want you to move." She said looking down at her hands. "I like the way our lives were going. I liked having you guys in my life and I can't picture it without you there."_

"_We will still be around, just not everyday. You want that. You've always wanted that. You hate…"_

"_No…" Reba said shaking her head, letting the tears finally fall. "It wouldn't be the same. Like you said…" Her voice was cracking even more. It broke Brock's heart. "You would only be around for holidays and summer breaks. That's not enough and I don't hate you." She said looking up into his eyes. _

_Brock was shocked to see the pure raw emotion in Reba's eyes. He had never seen her look this vulnerable before, well, except when they were happily married and she was okay with showing her emotions to him. "You don't want me to move because…?" he asked stepping forward. _

_Reba felt drawn to him, for some strange reason, and stepped forward. "Because of the…" She gulped when she realized how close Brock was getting. _

"_Of the kids." He said taking one giant step forward so there was almost no space between them. "Right?"_

_She nodded and closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her lips. "Right." Reba felt herself stopped breathing once again when their lips finally touched followed by an explosion of wildfires coursing through their bodies. _

_End of Flashback_

"Ewwww." Van said with a shiver as Reba finished her story of that day with the kiss. Brock and Reba both were completely red. "Do we have to really talk about that? I mean…" He looked at Reba who was shifting in her seat. "Eww…I don't need to hear…nobody should have to hear about their small affair."

The therapist cleared his throat and turned his attention to the blonde across from him. She looked quite uncomfortable. "How did you feel about it when you found out about their kiss?"

Barbara Jean looked up in surprise when he asked. "You want to talk to me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I want to hear your thoughts about the kiss. Clearly they kissed while you two were still married. Did that kiss have any affect on your decision to divorce? Would you still have moved if they hadn't kissed? How do you feel?"

Barbara Jean looked down in her lap. She didn't want to be the focus on anything. Sure she was a little hurt when they had kissed but that was a year and a half ago. She was over it. This session was supposed to be working on getting the family back together not how she felt about one, very intense, but small kiss that happened so long ago. "I…I don't understand. I thought we were here to focus on them." She said pointing to the husband and wife on the loveseat.

"We are…" The therapist said with a smile. "But I would like to get every detail if possible. It might help with their problem."

"Oh." Barbara Jean said sadly looking down. "Well…" she began trying to think of the exact moment she found out. "I found out the day we were supposed to move, the day after it happened actually. I was sitting in the kitchen that very morning, having a cup of coffee and thinking over of any last minute details that needed to be done and other things…"

_Flashback_

_Barbara sat in her kitchen as she slowly sipped her coffee. She was taking in the moment of being alone to look around. They would be leaving in just a few short hours, four hours to be exact. She wanted to have one last wonderful morning in her beautiful kitchen. She really did love this house. She only lived here three and a half years but there were still memories, beautiful memories she didn't want to let go of yet._

The move to Little Rock was a good one, at least that's what she kept telling herself. She was offered an anchor position there and she had been so happy that she had said yes immediately. Brock seemed excited for her at first and he was happy to move with her but now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't so sure he wanted to move and to be honest she wasn't sure if she wanted to move either.

_It seemed like a good idea at the time. They would move and work on their rocky marriage. They would start a new exciting life but Little Rock was so far away. It was far away from Reba and despite Brock denying he would be all right she knew he would miss her. They were best friends despite all the denying on both parties. Barbara Jean also knew there were the kids to think about. Even if they were growing up she would still miss them terribly and then there is Henry. Henry would miss his big brother and sisters. Why were they moving again?_

_Barbara Jean sighed and stood up as she realized her coffee cup was empty. She walked over to the sink and rinsed the cup out and just at that moment Brock decided to make his morning appearance. His hair was all over the place as usual and he walked over to the coffee pot, yawning in the process. "Good morning." He said dryly. It wasn't unusual for him to be like this on a day off. He loved sleeping in if he could but most of the time it never happened. _

"_Good morning." Barbara Jean replied in a cheerful voice as possible. "Are you ready for today?" she asked excitedly. _

"_Hmm." He replied while taking a sip of his coffee. _

_Barbara Jean tried to keep on a smile. "Do you want something to eat?" Brock shook his head and took his coffee over to the table, sitting down quietly. Barbara Jean set her cup in the sink and then joined Brock at the table. She gave him a strained smile, trying to seem positive about today. "Today's a big day." she said grinning from ear to ear. _

_He nodded. "Big day." he mumbled sadly into his coffee. Brock didn't know how to feel about today after yesterday. Yesterday, for a short while, he was so sure that he was ready to move and work on his marriage with Barbara Jean but that was before the kiss. He had kissed Reba yesterday and it had been perfect. The kiss had been like their first kiss when they were dating. He didn't know what to do now. He had tried to convince himself after he left the garage and all night last night that it was just physical attraction or that it was just because they were married for twenty years and you can't just forget all of that. He had tried so hard to forget about it all together but now, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Houston…his kids…his…Reba. Did he just say his Reba?_

"_So I was thinking…" Barbara Jean said interrupting his thoughts. "That as soon as Henry is up we could have some breakfast, get those last few boxes in the truck, and then head on over to Reba's. Cheyenne and Van said they would meet us there. They said it would be easier to say goodbye to everyone at once." Brock just nodded, unconsciously sipping his coffee. Barbara Jean sighed, noticing the lack of enthusiasm Brock had for today. She couldn't blame him. She wasn't feeling very excited either. "Is Reba going to be there?" she asked, hoping her best friend had come to her senses and was going to say goodbye._

_Brock looked into her eyes and before he even said it Barbara Jean already knew the answer. "I don't think so." He said looking back down to his coffee. "She still thinks were making a big mistake."_

_Barbara Jean chuckled nervously. "What does she know? This is exactly what it right for us."_

_Brock nodded. "Absolutely."_

"_Everyone is happy. We are moving on with our lives and this move will be a positive thing. She'll see."_

"_Right." He said trying to sound convincing. _

_Barbara Jean nodded in agreement but she had to wonder who they were trying to convince, themselves or Reba? _

"_I don't think we should move." Brock suddenly said. Her head shot up and she looked at her husband in shock. "Now I know this is bad timing but I just feel Reba might actually be making sense. I don't think we thought this through and I know you're going to yell and get angry but I really feel this isn't right." Barbara Jean's response was not what he expected though. _

"_Oh thank God." Barbara Jean said with a smile. _

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to move either." She said grinning. "I loved my job at the station, even if Little Rock did offer something better, Little Rock doesn't have Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and Jake and Kyra. Henry needs to know his family. I think it would be cruel for him to move far away to a new school and forced to make new friends in the middle of the year. It's just too much."_

"_And there's Reba." He said quietly. _

_Barbara Jean nodded. "Yeah, I can't leave her…" She smiled and looked straight into Brock's eyes. "You definitely can't leave her." _

"_Well…"_

"_I understand she is your best friend Brock. You two were married for a long time. I get that and I know this move was supposed to help us with our marriage but we can work on it here. We can go back to Dr. Brooks. You liked him didn't you? Everything will be great." _

_Brock didn't respond. He just looked down at his cup once more. He wasn't sure if everything between them would be all right. Staying here meant he had to face what happened between him and Reba yesterday. More importantly he would be forced to tell his wife what had happened. He had kissed another woman and he was sure she wouldn't be too happy about it. _

"_I suppose we will have to call the real estate office in Little Rock and I'll call the station." Barbara Jean said with a sigh. "It's a good thing we didn't sign any papers yet for the house or for your dentil practice. It must have been a sign or something. We did all that packing for nothing." She said with a chuckle. She downed her coffee and then stood up. "I think I should make those calls now so…"_

"_Barbara Jean…" Brock said stopping her. He stood up, not liking what he was about to say. "We need to talk." He said sadly._

_Barbara Jean swallowed hard, not sure if she liked the way he was looking at her. He looked guilty, somewhat sad…what was on his mind? He wasn't rethinking their marriage was he? "Wh…what is it?" she asked hesitantly. _

_He motioned for her to sit back down in the chair and she happily obeyed, knowing she probably would need to sit sooner or later. Brock sat back down and took her hand. Barbara Jean really didn't like this. "There is something you need to know. I…" How was he going to tell her this? How do you tell your wife that you kissed her best friend? _

"_You want a divorce?" she asked. She didn't want that to be what he wanted to talk about but she would rather be the one to ask. _

_Brock sighed. He didn't know what he wanted. "I…don't…"_

"_Fine." She said removing her hand roughly from his. "Whatever."_

"_No…Barbara Jean…it's just…" He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I kissed Reba yesterday." He blurted. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "I had gone to talk with her about saying goodbye to us and how she had been acting but things got a little heated when we started arguing and then…we kissed. I'm sorry. I…"_

"_So…" Barbara Jean said finding her voice. "You want a divorce so you can go back to your ex-wife."_

"_Yes…no…I don't know…" he said frustrating. "I don't want to hurt you but I don't know what I want. I just…"_

"_Well…" Barbara Jean said standing. She removed herself away from the table. "I am tired of this." She turned and Brock saw the anger and hurt written all over her face. "I am tired of waiting for you to find out what you want. I don't care what you do but your going to do it without me. I'm not going to be second to you Brock. If Reba is who you want to be with then fine go to her but I'm done. I am just…" She didn't even finish her sentence before the tears started and she walked quickly out of the room. _

_End of Flashback_

"So…" The therapist said shifting in his seat once more. "Not only did you find out about the kiss, you decided not to move that day?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "I have a feeling that if we had decided to move I wouldn't have found out about the kiss at all."

He nodded, writing a few notes. "How did you feel when you found out?"

She raised a curious eyebrow at him. "How would you feel if you found out your spouse had kissed someone else? Especially their ex." The therapist nodded in understanding but Barbara Jean wasn't finished. She sighed and wrapped an arm around her son. "I didn't feel great about it but after a while I understood that we weren't working. We would never work because he was always in love with Reba. I admit I did love him. I mean you can't marry someone without loving them but our love was different. It was more friendship above anything else. We were more like two roommates who shared a house and a child together." She said with a shrug. "But no one…" she continued sitting up straight, "Is ever happy when their spouse cheats on them, even if it was just a small kiss. I didn't like it. I felt betrayed and hurt he couldn't wait until we at least filed for divorce."

He nodded again, furiously writing on his legal pad. "How long after you found out did you file for divorce?"

"The day of." She stated with a smile. "I figured the longer we put it off, the worse it would get."

"So…" he said turning to the kids. "You all found it in the same day, they weren't moving, they were getting a divorce and your parents were possibly getting back together, how did that feel?"

"First of all…" Cheyenne said holding up one hand. "We didn't know about the kiss until later but they told us about the divorce and the change on moving. I have to say we were happy they weren't moving but we honestly couldn't understand why they were getting a divorce. Those past two weeks they seemed so happy and getting along so much better, we really didn't like it. For a couple of days we didn't even talk to them." Cheyenne said shamefully. "We were so afraid that Barbara Jean and dad getting a divorce would change everything."

"It did!" Kyra said quite annoyed they were avoiding the fact of why they were here.

The therapist turned to Kyra who was glaring. "You believe it changed everything?"

"Of course, why do you think were here?" she said rolling her eyes.

"How did it change?"

"Well first of all when they did divorce Barbara Jean didn't come around for a couple of months and during that time I had to learn my parents were getting back together, then they got married, and they started fighting again…everything changed! They screwed this family up and I don't understand why were so focused on our feelings when the people who need to talk are them!" she said pointing to her parents. "They need to talk. They need to work it out."

Dr. Baker nodded and took Kyra's advice turning to Brock and Reba. "I think it would be a good idea to focus on you now. How did you two come together again? How long after the kiss did you even discuss the possibility of getting together and I think…" he said looking at the time. "We should keep the stories short, if that is possible."

Reba and Brock nodded to each other but this time Brock was the one to talk. "Well…" he said shifting in his seat. "It was about a week after Barbara Jean and I filed for divorce. After we told the family we weren't moving and that we had filed divorce Reba wouldn't talk to us again. She completely ignored us then. She felt we were idiots…again and that we were making a big mistake…again."

"Did you really?" Dr. Baker asked Reba.

Reba blushed and nodded. "At the time I felt it was a mistake. My anger tends to take control of me sometimes." She said chuckling nervously.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Sometimes?"

"Don't start." She stated with a glare.

"You are angry all the time…at me…for nothing!"

"That's because you are never home!" she yelled back.

"How do you think you get those shoes on your feet?" He said pointing to her new Gucci shoes. "I have to work!"

Reba scoffed and crossed her legs away from him. "I can buy my own damn shoes!" she screamed shocking her family around her by the language she used. "And you bought these shoes for our anniversary." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Which is really lame by the way, who gives shoes for an anniversary? Whatever happened to jewelry?"

"You seemed to like them when I gave them to you." He defended.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She said still turned away from him. "Have you ever given your wife shoes for your anniversary?"

Dr. Baker shifted in his seat and cleared his throat nervously. "Well no but…"

"You see." Reba said turning back to Brock. "You don't give shoes for an anniversary."

Brock rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Can we get back to what we were talking about and forget the shoes."

Reba was about to open her mouth and say something but Dr. Baker cut her off. "I think that is a great idea. Please continue."

"Thank you." He said to Dr. Baker while giving a smug look to Reba who just rolled her eyes and turned away from him once again. "As I was saying Reba wouldn't talk to us for days. It was about a week after we told her that I decided it was time that we talked. I felt if we put everything out there we could finally make a decision on where our relationship stood." Reba rolled her eyes.

"Do you feel you accomplished it that day?" Dr. Baker questioned while writing some notes down. "Or do you feel you might have rushed it a bit and that what brings you here today?"

Brock shrugged. "We certainly talked…yelled a lot."

"What exactly did you talk about?"

"Well I sort of…"

"He came into my home, unannounced, uninvited, and certainly unwelcomed…to yell at me and tell me I was the one being an idiot!" Reba said with a glare.

"You were!" Brock screamed. "Barbara Jean and I decided to get a divorce. We were both fine with it. The kids were okay after we talked with them and there you were acting like I divorced you again!"

"I just thought you would learn from the first time you got divorced."

"Do you hear yourself?" he asked his angry wife. "So you would have been okay if Barbara Jean and I would have never gotten divorced and we would have never gotten married?"

"Yes." Reba blurted.

Brock's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I just meant…" Reba sighed, realizing how bad her simple answer sounded. "I only wanted what was best for you guys. I thought you should have worked it out then. Of course I am happy with the way things turned out but I didn't want you to just end your marriage because of me."

"Ending it was best for us! We didn't end our marriage because of you." He scoffed and scooted even farther away from Reba. "I can't believe after all this you want a divorce."

Reba's eyes widened and she turned to him looking angry. "I never said I wanted a divorce you moron! I just didn't want to be the cause of yours! You see…" She said turning to the therapist. "This is what I am talking about. He always assumes the wrong stuff and twists my words around. He is just so…" She clenched her fists and her face was turning red with anger. "Infuriating."

"I'm infuriating?" He yelled at her. "You are the one who has been doing most of the yelling lately. I swear I don't know what's wrong with you. I can never do anything right! It seems like for the past month all you do is yell and scream, tell me I'm a moron and how everything is my fault!" He looked to the therapist. "She yells at me for looking at other woman!"

"Because you're married to me you idiot! Do you know how it makes me feel when you look at other woman when you're with me?"

Brock rolled his eyes. "I don't leer at them. Even if I just glance at them you hit me or yell at me or…" he said glaring. "Leave me in a grocery store parking lot, forcing me to walk the five miles home!" Reba scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand you. What is wrong?"

"You are looking at other woman Brock. Do I need to explain it to you?"

Brock looked at like she was nuts and nodded. "Yeah."

"You cheated on me." She stated.

Brock looked down at his hands. "I thought we were past that. It was eight years ago!"

"You cheated on me and I am just afraid that…" She stopped herself short and turned away.

"Keep going." Dr. Baker encouraged. By now the family was just listening intently to what was happening with their parents. The family seemed to have been forgotten.

"No…" she said shaking her head. "I don't need to go on because this moron should know how I feel."

"That's just it!" he screamed. "I don't. She never tells me how she feels. She never wants to talk. She just wants to yell at me which is funny because she is the one who wanted to come here in the first place. I don't understand her." He said to the doctor. "I really don't. Sometimes I just feel we would be better off without being married to one another."

Reba's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you just said that." She stated in disbelief.

"Now Mrs. Hart I think…" Dr. Baker began.

"No…" Reba stand holding up her hand. "I don't want to think right now. I just want to get out of here." She stood up quickly and started walking toward the door.

"Mrs. Hart, please, I really think you should stay and tell us how you feel."

Reba stopped and turned with an irritated look on her face. "You want to know how I feel?" she said chuckling sarcastically. "Okay fine. I feel my husband is a moron! I don't know what I was doing when I married him! I feel I made the biggest mistake of my life going back with him! He makes me so mad and I'm so confused right now! I'm tired! Angry!" Tears were no pouring down her face and Brock felt like a big idiot. "He makes me angry! He is an idiot! He doesn't know what he is doing! He never talks to me! He just…arggg!" She said running her hands through her hair. "I hate feeling this way and it's all his fault!" she screamed while pointing at her husband through angry tears.

Everyone's jaw dropped. They hadn't expected this kind of outburst. They knew Reba could get mad but right now she was angry and sad all at the same time. It was a frightening scene.

Brock stood up and looked at his wife angrily. Sure she was mad but why did she always blame him? "I have listened for far too long about how I am to blame for everything. I don't do anything Reba! I can't because you hardly ever let me near you! You just scream and yell. You don't talk to me at all. I don't understand how this is all my fault."

"It's your fault because you were the one who did this to me!"

Brock looked at her in confusion. "What did I do to you?"

Reba paused just for a moment before screaming, "I'm pregnant you idiot!" Then she turned and fled the building leaving a completely shocked family and therapist behind.

Reba sat on the bench of the park, tears still flowing down her cheeks, two hours later. She didn't want him to find out like that. She had found out almost a month ago that she was four weeks pregnant. She didn't know how she missed it or how he missed it. She knew she had gained weight but she didn't know it was baby weight. Reba just thought with all the emotion she was going through was just menopause. She figured making a trip to the doctor couldn't hurt and she did.

She was in such shock when she found out. She thought they were past the whole baby stage. She thought they would just have each other in a few short years when all the children were out of the house and they could enjoy the alone time but then she saw that little baby on the screen and it just hit her. The tears fell and she wanted the baby more than anything in the world. The problem was…Brock didn't.

Brock had told her he was happy they wouldn't be having anymore children. He wanted her all to himself and he was ready to settle down into an easy routine life. He didn't want to be settled with another baby but now he was and he didn't want the baby. Her heart was filled with joy but also with pain. She was happy she was pregnant but…Brock…he…she just didn't know how to tell him.

Reba smiled as she watched a little red hair girl being pushed on the swing by her mother. She imagined that could be her little girl and herself in just a couple of years. The only thing missing was Brock. Would he be around? Would he divorce her because he didn't want another baby? Reba didn't know if she ever wanted to go home and find out. Unfortunately she wouldn't have to go home to find out.

"Reba." She heard a voice say behind her.

Reba turned and saw Brock standing a few feet away. She scowled and turned away, not wanting to really speak to him right now but she knew she wouldn't get him away now, not after what she told him. "How did you find me?" she questioned.

Brock approached the bench and sat down next to her. "You always came here when you were mad at me or just needed some time to yourself."

"Yeah, well, it's both this time so get lost."

Brock chuckled and tried to take her hand but she pulled away and glared at him. "Look…" he said calmly. "I am very sorry I yelled all that stuff at you but why didn't you just tell me you were pregnant."

Reba frowned and she felt tears weld up in her eyes as she watched the little red hair girl skip to the slide. "You don't want the baby."

"Wha…don't want the baby?" Brock wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. This time Reba didn't pull away. "Oh honey, I want this baby more than anything."

"Sure you say that now." She sniffed through tears.

"I know I said I didn't want anymore children and that was true at the time but honey we are getting older and you have high blood pressure. I just didn't want anything to happen to you and I thought we were done. That's why I said it but this baby…" he said his hand drifting to her stomach. "I want this baby more than anything. This baby is an unplanned welcome."

"I was just so afraid you would leave again or…you would ask me to…get rid of it or…"

"Oh no, no, no…" he said holding onto her even tighter. "I would never leave you honey, never again, and I would never ask you to do such a thing as to kill our baby. That is out of the question. Honey it doesn't matter what I said before. I want this baby so much. Please, just…I am so sorry for making you feel this way."

Reba sniffed and looked up…smiling. "I should be sorry. I was the one who was acting all crazy."

"Well…" Brock said chuckling. "You had an excuse." He said her hand caressing her stomach again.

Reba smiled and placed a hand on top of his. "I love you so much Brock and I am so sorry I yelled all that stuff at you. You know I didn't mean it, taking you back was the best and easiest decision of my life and I would never regret it."

Brock smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know honey, I know. I love you too and don't think ever for a second that I ever regretted remarrying you or having another baby."

Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. "Can we go home now?" she asked smiling. "I'm hungry."

Brock laughed and nodded. "Absolutely." He said standing and before Reba could even get off the bench Brock swept her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning red as eyes stared at them. "There are children around."

He shrugged as he started walking toward their car. "I don't care. I am not risking you walking and falling and hurting our child." Reba closed her eyes and buried her face once again in his neck from embarrassment. "No need to be embarrassed." Brock said with a chuckle. "I am just a husband worrying about his pregnant wife."

She lifted her head and glared. "Just wait until we get home. You are going to pay."

Brock smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Ooo…I hope it's something dirty."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"You have no idea." He said smiling and kissing her cheek before he set her down so he could open the car door for her. Reba was about to hop in but Brock stopped her. "I love you." He said giving her a small caress of her cheek.

Reba smiled. "I love you too." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before stepping into the car and Brock shut the door lightly after her. Reba smiled down at her stomach and caressed it. Things couldn't get any better. They were going to have another baby. They were happy and she had a feeling they weren't going to have to go to any more family therapy sessions.

The End


End file.
